


Survivor

by awkwardly_living



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death Fix, Eiji is only mentioned, Episode Fix-it, M/M, Minor Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Protective Ash Lynx, Survival, bc no, deep???, he gonna live - Freeform, i dont fricking know how to tag this - Freeform, i ship them [they basically ship themselves] but it can be read either way, idk - Freeform, my bby ;-; - Freeform, no dying, you go bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: Character study where Ash doesn't die because he has to fight to see eiji again because I rEFUSE





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this song while you read if you want. I listened to it on loop while I wrote this. [survivor cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGuWb_81als)

     Ash sat at the table in the library, rereading Eiji's letter. Tears formed in his eyes, but he ignored them. A soft smile played on his lips as he read the last words. It devastated him to know that he would never see Eiji ever again. He knew it would be best for Eiji's safety, but Ash didn't want to live without him.

     He supposed, now, he didn't have to. The wound in his abdomen was bad. He knew that he most likely could survive it if he got help, but what good was living if this was the life he'd keep? No, he'd rather live only in his dreams. The dreams where Eiji was never hurt. The dreams where he never met Dino. The dreams where Shorter and Skipper were alive. The dreams where he was in Japan with Eiji. 

     Ash sighed and rested his head in his arms on the table. He was surprised to know that he wasn't terrified of dying. His whole life he had forced himself to survive. No matter how bad the situation was, he forced himself through it. Dying became another unbeatable adversary in his life. Now, he welcomed it as a friend. 

     He was glad Eiji wasn't here. This pitiful sight would have devastated him. He would have forced Ash to live through it. He would have tried to make it better. He would have gotten hurt. Ash couldn't let that happen. Not again. 

     His mind grew foggier as he sat there, slumped over on the table. He couldn't feel his wound anymore. Was that bad? He didn't know.

     Ash's eyes snapped open at the quiet sound of someone saying his name. He knew the voice. He had fallen asleep to that voice. He had let himself be vulnerable to that voice.

     He had fallen in love with that voice. 

     "Eiji," he breathed. Vision blurred, he swore he could see his face. Eiji's face. Eiji's smile. Eiji's understanding gaze. A smile crept onto Ash's face. For a moment, he could let himself believe that Eiji was there. He could believe that everything was going to be ok. 

     The moment didn't last long. He felt his life slipping from his grasp. His breathing was irregular and painful. He was barely able to think. 

     Suddenly, something had shifted. He couldn't die. No, he didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to live for Eiji. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to see his gang again. He wanted to see Max again. He wanted to  **live.**

     He forced himself to sit up, grunting from the pain. He had survived this long; he sure as hell wasn't about to give up now. Using the table as support, Ash stood. He gasped for breath and clutched a hand to his wound. Looking back, he grabbed Eiji's letter and stuffed it in his pocket. 

     Using the various tables and chairs as support, he staggered out of the main room. A woman shrieked when she saw him. She rushed over. 

     "Got any band-aids?"  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had no fricking idea how to end this lmao  
> I haven't rewatched that episode in a hot sec so let me live  
> also hi teddy if you're reading this I kinda wrote this for you so you're welcome lmao


End file.
